jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Takayama
Located in the Hida region of northern Gifu Prefecture, is a city of about 100,000 people. Although most of the population is concentrated near the center of the region designated as Takayama, the city stretches over an area of more than 2000 km². By land area, Takayama is the largest municipality in Japan. Most of the area designated as Takayama-shi is mountainous, hilly, and/or forested, and thus sparsely populated. Transportation Every Takayama municipal (JHS/ES) ALT is required by the BoE to have a car. The prefectural (HS) ALT does not need to have a car. Getting in To/from the airport The closest airport to Takayama is Toyama Airport. Parking is free at Toyama airport, but transportation by bus requires changing in Okuhida. The closest major airport is Chubu Centrair in Nagoya. From Takayama, take the Hida Wideview express train to Nagoya Station, and transfer to the airport line there. By train Takayama has a JR train station near the center of the city, running four tracks. The JR Hida line runs from Nagoya to Takayama. Limited express trains to Nagoya run about once every hour. Local service into southern Gifu moves slower, but also runs about once an hour. By bus Takayama also has bus service to Nagoya, as well as to Shinjuku in Tokyo, to Kyoto and Osaka, and to Matsumoto in Nagano Prefecture. Nine buses run between Takayama and Nagoya each day. Bus service to/from Tokyo includes six buses in the summer, and four buses the rest of the year. Four buses run daily on the Matsumoto line, and Kyoto/Osaka has two buses each day. By car Takayama lies along Japan's Highway 41, which runs from Nagoya in the south to Toyama in the north. It is also accessible via the national expressway highway system. The Tokai-Hokuriku Expressway, which connects the Meishin Expressway in the south, and the Hokuriku Expressway in the north, passes within 15 kilometers of central Takayama, and the Chubu Jukan, connects it to downtown. Working JET placements Junior High ALT Positions ' There are five junior high positions in central Takayama: *Matsukura JHS (and Shingu ES) *Higashiyama JHS (and Higashi ES) *Hie JHS (and Hanasato ES) *Hie JHS (and Sanno ES, Enako ES) *Nakayama JHS (and Kita ES) The other eight positions are in communities from 20 to 60 minutes from central Takayama, all of which were once independent municipalities, but which merged with Takayama in 2004. Some junior high schools have two ALTs (Hie, Matsukura, Nakayama, Higashiyama). The ALTs working in Shokawa, Hokuryo, and Miya live in those communities. The other ALTs all live somewhere in central Takayama. *Kiyomi JHS (and Kiyomi ES, Minami ES, Nishi ES) *Shokawa JHS (and Shokawa ES, Shokawa Kindergarten) *Kokufu JHS (and Kokufu ES) *Asahi JHS and Nakayama JHS (and Asahi ES) *Nyukawa JHS (and Nyukawa ES, Mieda ES, Iwataki ES) *Kuguno JHS and Higashiyama JHS (and Kuguno ES) *Miya JHS and Matsukura JHS (and Miya ES) *Hokuryo JHS (and Tochio ES) '''Senior High ALT Positions ' *Hida HS '''Positions open for the 2018 JET intake * Foreign community Sightseeing Places to visit Festivals Takayama is most famous for its spring and autumn festivals. The Takayama festivals are among the biggest in Japan, ranking just below Kyoto's Gion-matsuri in terms of popularity and attendance. Other festivals are held throughout the year, including a handheld fireworks festival in the summer. Eating Favorites Among the ALTs Map External links *Takayama City official homepage (English) *Takayama City official homepage (Japanese) Category:Gifu Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps Category:Gifu Prefecture Category:Local knowledge